


Blest

by allla5960



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sibling Incest, platonic romance?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лето тянется восхитительно долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blest

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Blest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/753140?view_adult=true) by [puny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/puny/pseuds/puny)
> 
> «Blest» переводится, как «блаженный». То есть, грубо говоря, «проклятое счастье».  
> Рейтинг авторский.

**1.**  
В конце концов, она выше его. 

Они измеряют себя на их общее шестнадцатилетние. Она возвышается над ним на целый дюйм, почти полтора. Даже с распущенными волосами, тщательно расчесанными по пробору; даже без каблуков, отставленных в сторону; даже с его напряженным до скрипа позвоночником, почти распластавшимся по дверному косяку. Она хихикает, и он смотрит на ее усыпанные веснушками скулы, замечая «солнечные брызги» даже под глазами. Она выдувает свою половину свечей на торте ровно за пять секунд, прежде чем выдувает и его половину. И где-то между она бросает на него странных, сверхзаговороческий взгляд, сквозь рассеивающийся дым, и он чувствует, что этот взгляд пробирает его до внутренностей. 

**2.**  
Этим летом они возвращаются в «Хижину Чудес» дяди Стэна. 

Мэйбл надевает его жилет и пару шорт ради шутки. Она долговязая и он за всем смехом отмечает ее острые коленки, выглядывающие из-под шорт, и тонкую ключицу, что просвечивается из-за спадавшей лямки жилетки. Спать в ту ночь хорошо. Никто из них и не вспоминает о том, что они пережили в этой «Хижине Чудес». 

**3.**  
На следующее утро, он сует нос под паркетную доску и листает заплесневевшие страницы Книги. 

Тем же днем, ее берут в заложники и уносят в лес. Он бежит за ней, отстранено отмечая клочки ее неонового ангорового свитера на сучках деревьев. К концу погони он, свитер, безнадежно испорчен, и Мэйбл кричит «ЭТО МЕДВЕДЕКРОЛИК, Диппер! МЕДВЕКРОЛИК!». 

**4.  
** Они получают фруктовое мороженое. 

Месяц выдается ужасно жарким и дядя Стэн толкает им пару долларовых банкнот со словами «принесите чего-нибудь холодного из углового магазина, ради всего святого!». Мэйбл садится на велосипед за руль, а Диппер — позади, отвечая за педали. Она мельтешит, двигает бедрами, и у него в штанах становится тесно. Она спрыгивает на землю и мчится в магазин, звеня дурацким колокольчиком над дверью. Он не успевает успокоиться, как она выбегает из магазина с пригоршней малинового айспопс и, отодвинув с его лица потные волосы, целует. Она напевает «Как долго эта маленькая собачонка в окне» всю дорогу, а он так озабочен запоминанием малинового вкуса ее губ и запаха Ред Лак номер сорок, что совсем не жалуется на то, что педали тяжело крутить. 

**5.  
** Дождь льет, словно из ведра. 

И это не эвфемизм. Сверху, и правда, льется вода из огромного жестяного ведра. Дядя Стэн выглядывает в окно и возвращается в свою постель. Мэйбл и Диппер делают так же, сдвигая свои кровати вместе и устраивая конкурс по лучшему пердению подмышками. Он честно выигрывает, но тут же теряет баллы, проигрывая ей в армрестлинге, который следует дальше. 

**6.  
** — Ты знаешь, что это такое? 

Она спрашивает и, оперевшись на локоть, распутывает пальчиками свои длинные волосы. Это уже привычно завораживает. 

— Э-эм... Ситуация, призывающая к расческе? — неловко шутит Диппер, но тут же вздыхает, перехватывая взгляд ее огромных ореховых глаз. — Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду нас. Мы ведь не друзья, верно? И не парень с девушкой, да? 

— Да, — отвечает она и в ту же секунду переворачивается на спину. Дипперу кажется, что он слышит ее усмешку. — Определенно, нет. 

**7.  
** Он понимает, что у него растут мышцы. 

Не существенно, но все же, когда он убегает от очередного монстра и подтягивается на ветках, рельеф четко прорисовывается. Мэйбл, кажется, тоже это заметила. В ту ночь она отодвигает одеяло и перебирается к нему. Диппер почти задыхается. Она не целует его, просто оборачивается вокруг, обнимая за торс и постепенно спускаясь вниз, на бедра. Диппер видит ее конфетные, различимые даже в темноте ноготки. Он стискивает зубы, а она кладет голову ему на плечо и осторожно стягивает его боксеры вниз. Треугольник лунного света, проходящий через окно, троится в глазах Диппера. 

**8.  
** Они уезжают. 

Последние чемоданы закинуты в багажник. Грязные носки вытянуты из-под кроватей. Книга вновь под паркетной доской. Они стоят в уже почти не жилой комнате на чердаке и смотрят в треугольное окно. Мэйбл тянет к нему свою руку. 

— Не грусти, — она подмигивает ему, и сердце Диппера вновь теряет нужный удар. — Мы вернемся следующим летом.


End file.
